


风刃

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 稀里糊涂重逢ENDING。
Kudos: 1





	风刃

冬天的夜晚来得格外早，常常是JP黑进第三幅系统黑暗就侵袭而来了——要知道夏天的白天要比这长太多了，他能至少黑多两幅。 

不过，万物的规律说不定会变化，就像大陆漂移、恒星卷着行星毁灭，既然从岛上回来后的他可以自然的生却不能老病死了，那么即使有一天日头西沉不再升起，他也可以见证并且应当习惯。 

这些遥远依稀的想法只要浮现出来就减轻了他对黑夜的不少嫌恶。 

尽管他一直缺心眼一般不接受自己体质的改变，与其战斗更偏爱躲在他人的后背利用二进制算法，但实际上他并非不清楚自己的不老不死与吸血鬼只隔了茹毛饮血这一层的区别。为此他讨厌黑夜，只要一想到在黑夜中他也许与更多人间不合理的存在共生着。 

从前，在岛上，黑夜总是突如其来，白昼与黑夜之间没有黄昏。如果战斗不恰巧，一路拖延到了没有任何照明设备的夜晚，JP宁愿选择躲在隧道尽头的阴暗处，消极地等着Alex带着电脑折返。现在他记不清楚了——关于Alex是不是每次都成功回来了、他的臂膀有没有流血、自己有没有在封区之前溜过疯子们的视线逃跑成功。 

那座岛上的一切已经被他亲手化作回忆了，如今想来都是血色的。 

人只大抵分为疯子和人精，但JP两者都不是，他只是一个有一些自傲的无辜的年轻人（至少他自己是这么认为的）。而Alex，他仿佛孽缘缠身似的三番两次选择的最佳搭档，区别于普通的人精，是一只神秘的人精。除了外貌和性别，JP不能确认他的其他信息——之所以能笃定这两者，一是眼见为实，二是身体力行谁睡谁知道。

天知道那时候他为什么能厚着脸皮拜托（住在一间观察间的）舍友里昂忽悠研究员，满口否认“你不回来也没人在意”的里昂式习以为常，当天晚上还是栽在Alex手里，好像两个人并排睡梦就会特别甜。 

但入侵成功之后，搭乘不同的航线离岛之前，Alex都没有和他说过再会或者再会的近义词，只是给他塞了几根研究所的复活针，让JP保重。 

破解难题的Alex比平日憔悴，金发里头好像有了银发，JP伸出手去薅，一声不吭。他并非不知道Alex是吃哪一行饭的，他的组织一定为他的死而复活高兴得发疯了，所以他以后一定要更加更加忙、更加更加多银发了，然后JP就只会沦为他特工传奇系列的相好之一。但原本他们的爱就建立在不寻常的背景之上，JP不喜欢打打杀杀，因此他波澜不惊，把主动权还给Alex。 

出岛的直升飞机要上升了，Alex的夹克被螺旋桨刮起的风扬起，他瞅着窗里看似疲惫的JP，嘀嘀咕咕地念起普希金为数不多的情诗，比唱歌还动听。 

不过JP听不见，听见了也听不懂。 

生活如常，JP照例做着以往的勾当，只当是外勤工作了一年。 

对，只不过是不喜欢熬夜了，因为日子太长太长了，根本没必要把一切推到今天做完。 

他和里昂还有联系，有空会一起打打游戏。吵得不可开交的时候就会想念他默契的队友，凭什么不是他和自己分享数不尽的日子。 

百无聊赖时他考虑过放下身段去国安局工作，但都会被过后的自己骂醒，人尽其才最好的方式应该是最令他快乐的方式，他不需要一个让他戒备的世界，况且，唔，JP并不追求违规恋爱的快感。 

所以他没心没肺地继续他的小事业，偶尔收到来自高危从业者的匿名明信片也没有表现得情绪高涨。

哦，荷兰的风车是这样的，阿尔卑斯的雪是那样的……那些深深浅浅的用现代世界最慢的邮票带过来的明信片牵动不了JP，因为他总是能从自己的情报网搜索引擎上找出相关地点一两个月前惊心动魄的情报。 

这个人真是玩命。 

玩到什么时候呢？ 

一辈子这么长，和他谈恋爱（算的吧）之前就已经在工作了，眼下依然因为工作劳劳碌碌，一辈子不到头也不是不退休的吧。 

他实在不明白信息技术才是战争的现代Alex为什么不能只坐在他身边，像他一样以电脑为刃剑，用键盘操纵比枪械更凶狠的事情。 

春夏秋冬寒来暑往，明信片按七大洲四大洋分类每堆都有指甲盖那么高了，Alex一个有声的联络都没给，净搞些古旧的自然之美。 

冬风吹得要渗进骨头里了，捂得严严实实也没有用，大陆性气候真是可怕。JP只想泡在暖气里，哪儿都不去，门链也已经好几天没打开了——一到冬天他吃的泡面就要比外卖多，毕竟开门太折磨人了。他从小到大在这座城市长大，却还是没能习惯它的寒冷，这让他有点怀念Alex暖和的带着点气味儿的外套。 

他听见不识趣的敲门声，老不情愿地踩着毛毛鞋披上羊毛外套，从电脑桌到门口可能花了五分钟，企图让门外的人择日再来。但显然门外的人也是冷得难受，每隔三十秒就重重地拍门。 

监控被冻坏了，他以为没有客人就没修，猫眼也看不到脸蛋——那个人靠的太近了，只能看到他厚厚的纯黑色大衣。JP回想了一下过去二十几年的接客经历，掂量着四分之三是快递外卖，四分之一是来者不善，于是戴上了去年做的DIO面具，顿时觉得力大无穷，倒是期待和门外的人打一顿了。 

他松开门链，第一眼却是看到护目镜后面靛蓝色的眼珠。而门外的人自然是看到他和面具格格不入的乌黑色双眼，于是眸子都笑弯了。 

JP怔了几秒，很快被冰冻的风吹得打冷颤，赶紧把Alex扯进门。他琢磨着这时候是应该来个贴着门的重逢之吻比较好？（毕竟电视剧都喜欢为难门）会不会太肉食主义了？ 

但他马上又抛开这些无关紧要的事情，把面具郑重地摘下来放好，到厨房的柜子前拎出两个泡面，特别提供了一周吃一次的麻辣小鱼干，觉得自己对Alex太好了。 

“你为什么会戴着护目镜啊？”总不能是为了让JP看清那令人舒适的蓝色。 

“路上把墨镜弄丢了，只能戴这个凑合。挺好的，防风。”生存即是合理派的Alex倒不嫌弃泡面，顺手接过来就去加热水了。 

JP把他的护目镜扒下来，凑过去戳了戳深深的印痕，被正好侧过脸的Alex帅了个正。他应该是在放假——头发没有梳发胶，看起来蓬松又柔软，眼里透露着撩拨的戏谑，像按兵不动，静候JP出击。但JP很清醒地释放着这些年积存的怒气——这个人多半是来找他写代码的，不能动摇。于是他一不留神就别过脸，挪到了Alex旁边的沙发上。 

泡面的味道溢满了一屋子，两个人谈不上陌生，也谈不上亲昵，只是分着一壶热水，吃泡面并且不响。

吃过以后，JP把稀客搁下就去入侵清算系统了。而看上去很情场高手的Alex只是钻进JP的被窝里，盯了一会儿认真工作的男人的后脑勺，注意到那个一尘不染的书柜上堆了好几叠大小不一的明信片，随后打开自己新的手机网上冲浪，更像就近原则来朋友家借宿一晚的客人。 

啪唧啪唧的敲打键盘的声音在他的心里回响，他想起有一次顺道去冰岛，那里空旷安静，只有海浪拍打冰川的声音，世上一切不得不面对的困难仿佛都可以被抛弃。王元像藏匿在他心底的海浪，他很难定义他们的关系，只觉得王元比冷风要暖和得多，然而潮起潮落，他更多的时候无法留住温暖。仿若刀锋的冷风始终令他清醒——他已经迈出了足够远，回不去也走不到尽头。他活在一个电子代码不能诠释的世界里，要生存就有义务与世上最黑暗最鲜血淋漓的事物打交道，他认为王元本质上是幸福的，与他截然不同，但他又很矛盾，忍不住想要掺合。 

这大抵就是自私。 

他睡醒的时候饱腹感已经褪去，于是下床，挨着JP站着。工作接近收尾，系统的瘫痪让JP得意洋洋。Alex注意到他手边满满当当的一盒手工雪饼，每一个还用可爱的小熊图案纸盛着，他有些困惑，掀开透明的包装盒，取出一个就要尝。 

干干的，里面混了麦片，味道可以，似乎是放了很长一段时间了。但JP一个也没吃，不知是珍惜还是别的缘故。 

他不由地有些在意，拿起一块往JP嘴里塞。 

正在工作的JP措手不及，咬了一口推开。

“哪来的饼？怎么也不吃？”

“我妈男朋友做的。”JP瞪了Alex一眼，“你以为哪家姑娘做的？” 

Alex不可置否，弯下腰去亲JP嘴角的面粉。 

像一只看似温顺的猫，先讨好再索求。一旦挑明，久违的亲吻燃起了温存，JP关掉手动操作，一手攀上Alex的脖子，率先咬了一口对方的肩膀。 

“请问这位工作狂，怎么突然有空来找我叙旧了？”

“死里逃生，复命路上路过北京，想要的地在拍卖，又想到这儿住着“亲人”，就停下来了。” 

JP任由睡衣扣被解开，腹诽几年见一次真的可以把结的缘断了。“拍卖会雇人抬价的，你省省，直接谈价暗箱操作吧。” 

Alex却不理会他，专心做着眼下最紧要的事情。 

这是他写进殉职通知书的唯一一人。 

END


End file.
